


Home

by mybrianisfried



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking, i dont know what else to put here, truth or slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: In a timeline where Alex, Ren, and Jonas don't go to Edwards Island, Clarissa and Nona are left alone, waiting.
Relationships: Clarissa/Nona (Oxenfree)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Home

“There,” Clarissa said, throwing one last log on the fire. “All ready.”

Nona sat down on the striped towel they had put down earlier, gazing at Clarissa, who was lit up by the fire. She smiled to herself.

Clarissa sat down next to her. “What are you grinning at?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Nona replied. “Nothing at all.”

“Speaking of nothing at all, where is everyone? Ren made such a huge deal out of inviting you, being all “Oh, Nona, won’t you _please_ come to Edwards Island with me? It would be so much _fun_. I just want to make out with you all night-” Clarissa saw the look Nona was giving her and then said, “So where the fuck is he?”

“Maybe he got held up somewhere.”

“Oh, of course, you’re defending your _suitor_.”

Nona sighed, but she could feel herself smiling. Clarissa tended to be funny at the same time as she was being annoying. “Ren isn’t my suitor. He isn’t anyone.”

“He’s just the guy that invites you to parties. Doesn’t he know that’s my position?” She grinned.

“Thanks for coming.” She had, in a rather surprising turn of events, invited Clarissa to this party instead of the other way around. After Ren had approached her on one of the rare days she was actually at school, she had gone to Clarissa. Nona didn’t really like parties, despite going to almost every single of them when they happened, thanks to Clarissa. She saw no reason to go alone. This kind of did result in her almost begging Clarissa to come along. 

“Nona, of course. It’s not like I would leave you here alone with Ren and his friends. And also you _were_ pretty insistent on me coming.”

“Come on, Clarissa.” She smiled, though.

“Okay, fine, fine.” She lay down on her stomach. “So did you hear about David?” She launched into a story about some guy and his girlfriend, and they continued to talk and gossip like they always did.

But Nona noticed how pretty Clarissa looked illuminated by the fire. She couldn’t help taking a photo.

“You and your photos,” she teased, grinning. Nona took another photo. Clarissa struck an overdramatic pose. “I’m modelling for you.”

This was how it was with Clarissa most of the time: light. Easy. Fun. Most of the time.

“We should probably go to the cliffs. So they can find us before it gets dark.”

“Please tell me you’re not waiting for Ren to arrive.”

“Clarissa, no. Ren’s just a friend. Barely a friend. He’s a guy I’ve talked to a few times. I don’t even know if we have any classes together.”

“Yeah, because you never go to your classes. They’re not idiots, Nona, they’ll find us.”

“I’d feel better if-”

“Okay, fine, fine.” She got up, annoyed. For real this time. “If it’ll make you happy, we’ll go meet everyone else, who are all _extremely_ late by the way.”

Nona wasn’t sure what had changed. Clarissa _had_ been unpredictable, but that was only because of…

Michael. The name neither one of them really wanted to mention.

They did talk about him, especially at first, but neither of them really wanted to bring him up anymore. For obvious reasons.

Nona had liked Michael. He was a good guy, if a little boring, but he was nice.

It had made the whole “her liking Clarissa romantically” thing harder.

She didn’t really want to define herself as something. Or she wasn’t sure. She wasn’t really worried about it. All she knew was that Clarissa made her feel like she was home.

When Michael died, it hit Clarissa _hard_. It was awful. She had cried. She wasn’t a crier, but she had cried. A lot. And then she was angry. A lot. It was a process, and Nona accepted that.

Her feelings were so very inconvenient.

At the cliffs, Clarissa took out a cigarette. Nona took one out too. While they smoked, Clarissa told her the story of some guy that got into a fight with some other guy. They moved the Ren topic aside, at least until Clarissa said, “If you do like Ren…”

“I don’t.”

“But if you do, I think that’s great. Well, first I think I should offer condolences and get you to get your brain checked out-” She paused for a second. “But you’ve never really dated. You’ve never even really talked about boys, so…”

Nona didn’t know whether to laugh or to panic. “Are you telling me to give Ren a chance?”

“I’m telling you if you like him, don’t let me get in the way.”

Was it actually worth trying out? She wasn’t sure for a fact that she _didn’t_ like guys and Ren, well, he wasn’t _bad_. At least he didn’t seem boring.

 _No. You’re not giving yourself reasons to date_ Ren _,_ Nona thought to herself. 

“Where even is Reginald? Seriously, it’s fucking cold. Nona, come on, let’s just go back to the fire.”

It _was_ getting late. Or at least later. No one had shown up, and there wasn’t any service so they could text anyone.

“Let’s just wait a few more minutes, okay?”

“Ugh. Fine.” She took out another cigarette.

A few minutes passed. After a story about Brad and his car, almost half an hour had passed. Ren still hadn’t come. No one had come.They made their way back to the beach.

“Ren’s an asshole,” Clarissa said. “And everyone else is too.”

“Everyone in your world’s an asshole, ‘Rissa,” Nona said, gently smiling.

“You aren’t.”

Nona’s heart _definitely_ wasn’t beating normally right then, and she could feel her face burning, despite the cold.

“So… What should we do now?” Clarissa asked, sitting down on the towel.

“Well, we do have beer. And a fire.”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s just have our own party.”

“Our very own, extremely lame, two-person party?”

“Exactly.”

“What the hell, why not. What else are we going to do on this island where there’s fuck-all to do?”

“Yeah,” Nona said, handing Clarissa a beer and keeping one for herself.

They drank a lot, and continued to swap stories.

“Want to play Truth or Slap?” Nona asked at one point in the evening. Or maybe night. Time had escaped her.

Clarissa rolled her eyes, but grinned. “Sure. You go first.”

“Okay. Uh, if you had to get a tattoo, what would it be?”

“I’d get like, a little ampersand? On my ring finger? I think I actually am gonna get that after I move out. So my parents can’t say no.”

“That’s neat. You’d look cool with a tattoo.”

Clarissa grinned. “I would. Okay, my turn.”

“What’s your question?”

She was quiet, thinking. “You know, I don’t know. I realised I know everything about you.” She looked at Nona with an almost unreadable sort of expression.

“Not everything,” Nona said quietly.

“Oh, really? What don’t I know?” She smiled.

“Is that your question?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Can’t tell you the answer, ‘Rissa.”

Clarissa took her hand. It wasn’t a strange or uncommon gesture, but it still made her heart skip a beat. God, how Nona wanted to kiss her.

“Why not?” she asked.

Nona just gave her hand a squeeze in response. Seemed safe. Clarissa squeezed back.

“Tell me,” she said softly. “I won’t tell, you know I won’t tell.”

“I know,” said Nona, realizing how close their faces were, how close she would have to lean in in order to- “You’ve never told any of my secrets.”

“So tell me.” She was close enough that Nona could smell her beery breath. Nona was sure her own breath smelled the same. Smoke and beer.

“Nona?”

Nona was drunk. Or maybe she wasn’t. She didn’t know how many beers she had had. She didn’t know anything in that moment except that she was in love with Clarissa.

She had to have been drunk, she had never said “in love”. Not without a “maybe” in front of it.

And she _had_ to have been drunk, because she leaned in the half-inch she wanted to lean in, and she kissed Clarissa.

It was slightly sloppy, but warm and nice.

 _Home_ , Nona thought.

Clarissa pulled away. Nona expected her to say something, _anything_ , “I don’t like you that way," “no," or even “I’m still in love with Michael," which she obviously was. But she said nothing at all, only breathed and then kissed Nona.

And then they were kissing. Nona was sleepy— alcohol usually made her sleep, so at one point, when they had stopped, which was the first and only time Nona would get tired of kissing Clarissa, they lay down underneath the shining stars and next to the burning fire, and Nona had fallen asleep there, beside Clarissa.

“This was the best lame party I’ve ever been to,” Clarissa said softly before Nona had completely succumbed to sleep.

And Nona mumbled “I love you,” and she knew she was finally home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you enjoyed  
> if you want come find me on tumblr at @mybrianisfried (i also have an incorrect oxenfree quotes tumblr named, you guessed it, @incorrectoxenfreequotes)  
> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
